They say I love you - A Harry Potter Fan Fiction
by Zombiewholock
Summary: This is a story about Lexi J Asoul a young girl who is new to the whole World of Magic,She makes friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and more along the way to finding out her destiny. Can she find the truth behind her parent's secrets? Who is HE her parents talk about?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and most of the characters in this story.

**PROLONG**

Today I turn 11. I'm really excited as I have a party planned which my parents are throwing me. I have received my presents from my family, I got; a new blue dress with daisies printed on it, a pair of matching sandals, £20, a skipping rope, a book called Marked and I got a very strange letter through the post late this morning. The letter didn't arrive with the usual post nor did I see any mail carrier put it through the letterbox.  
My parents also thought it was weird. I looked at the name on the envelope just to make sure there wasn't a mistake. Turning it around so I could open it I notice the red waxed seal I had no clue to what it was neither did my mum or dad.  
I slowly opened the letter not knowing what to expect inside, my parents sat anxiously waiting.  
I took the folded paper out of the envelope, unfolded it and read aloud for my mum and dad to hear;

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Asoul,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress'

**CHAPTER ONE**.

I read the letter over and over then I finally looked at my parents who too must have had weird thoughts going through their minds. "Mum, what does this mean? I am a little confused." I ask unsure what to expect the answer to be. My mum put her arm around my shoulder and said, "There is something we have to explain to you." I look at her and smile.  
We sit down in the front room mum and dad sat on the two seat settee and myself was sat on the one seat. I braced myself for the dreaded conversation that started my whole new life.

"Sweetie, you need to listen to what me and your dad are about to say." my mum said calmly. " I am a wizard and your mum is a witch. You are probably thinking why we are telling you this now, well the reason being we didn't want your school friends to think you're a freak because that is what I went through." My dad said. I was nodding in agreement with what he was saying to shocked to ask any questions about the situation but then my mum spoke, "Hogwarts is an amazing school. When I got my letter I was so excited. I met your father there but I'll tell you that another time. The real main reason we didn't tell you is because the less you knew about magic the safer you was from him." Tears started to form in my mum's eyes. My dad comforted her and sent me to my room whilst he writes to Dumbledore.

As I sit in my room my mind goes into overload.

I'm a witch?

My birthday party got cancelled which was disappointing as I was really looking forward to seeing my friends.

My dad shouted me down for lunch which was my favorite (cheese and cucumber sandwiches), then we had a can of cola.  
As we was sat in the dinning room talking about Hogwarts there was a knock on the front door. I got up to look out the window to see that it was my dad's sister auntie Heleena and her daughter Scarlet. I never got on with Scarlet as I only saw her on my birthday. My mum let's them both in taking their coats which she hung up.

"Hello darling brother, has it really been a year?" Heleena asked as she hugged my dad. My dad nodded. "How have you and Scarlet been?" "Good thank you Nicky" Heleena replies.  
"The main reason to why we are here is because Scarlet has been accepted into Hogwarts where we went." My dad nods and pulls my letter out from under his newspaper, "So did Lexi." he said. Heleena smiled and took a seat on the dinning chair her dyed purple hair popped out of the bobble holding it. "Where is my niece? I need to give her something." Heleena asked as she scanned around for my dark brown hair. Her eyes finally found me and I walked over to her. "Hi auntie Heleena, did you say you have something for me?" I say.  
Heleena pulled out of her bag a book, she handed it to me and I looked at the cover 'Hogwarts: A History' I smiled at her and gave her a hug. Scarlet who was talking to my mum kept watching me which was really weird.

"Jasmine, would it be ok if you took Scarlet with you to Diagon Alley and then to the train please? Things are busy at home as we are refurbishing her room as well as mine and Davies'." Heleena asked, my mum nodded.

"I best be off then. Scarlet's things will be here soon." Heleena said as she got up, she kissed Scarlet's head and left.  
During the rest of the afternoon Scarlet and I went to the park and sat on the swings talking about magic. When it started getting dark we returned home and had our tea.  
Everyone was sat on the sofa's watching tv till it came close to bed time. "Come on girls bed. Busy day tomorrow and loads to do." my mum said. Scarlet and I went up to my room and saw that all her things was here.

I climbed into my top bunk and Scarlet was on the bottom. It took a while for me to drift of to sleep but I managed it. I had an amazing dream about flying on a broomstick.

Sorry about the shortness of this, next chapters will contain more.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was dreaming I could hear a beeping sound which brought me out of my dream state and back into reality. Opening my eyes I groaned pushing my brown hair out of my face I turned the alarm clock off and climbed down off my bed. I looked to Scarlet as I reached the floor and noticed her bed was already made I guess she went downstairs for breakfast.

I grabbed my dressing gown and headed down to the kitchen.  
Once I got through the door to the kitchen my mum was at the oven cooking what looked like bacon and egg. I sit at the dinning room table noticing that my dad was reading a weird newspaper. This shocked me as the pictures was on the front and back page was moving, "Dad, what are you reading? It isn't a normal newspaper is it?" I ask. My dad put the paper down and looked at me, "Ah Lexi you have so much to learn at Hogwarts, this is The Daily Prophet a newspaper from the wizarding world. Take a look sweetie." he said sliding the paper across the table to me. I take the paper and look at the front page, it read;

'Minister of Magic quits!'

There was a picture of Cornelius Fudge on the front page and a lot of text about why he had to quit, I didn't read it all but I'm sure it was fascinating. I pass the paper back to my dad as my mum brings me my plate, Scarlett sat at the table and my mum passes her a plate. My dad gets his own plate and when my mum sits at the table we begin to eat in silence.

"Right then girls, go get dressed and come back down, we will then go to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder." My dad said a he took our plates and put them in the sink. Scarlet and I went to my room and got changed into our everyday clothes, Scarlet chose to wear a red tank top with beige shorts and blue high top converse. I went for my new blue dress and my white flat shoes. I watch Scarlet put her blond hair into a neat curl without using anything, "How'd you do that?" I ask curious to how she has done it. "Well, I used magic. My mum taught me it." She replied. I just stare at her and shake my head, I brushed my hair and let it fall around my shoulders. Once we were both dressed and ready we headed downstairs to the front room.

My dad had the fireplace ready for us, bright green flames was flicking around. "Right, mum will go first, then Scarlet, Lexi and I will go last." my dad told us as he got the floo powder pot ready. My mum stood in the fire-place, took some of the floo powder then she said "Diagon Alley!" and threw the it on the floor, with a whoosh she was gone. Next was Scarlet, I didn't really watch. After she was gone my dad turned to me, "Lexi, I can't believe how much you've grown. I've always wanted you to go to Hogwarts just like mum and me, now you're going to the best wizarding school in history. I wish you luck. Now get into the fire-place so we can join your mother and cousin." He said as he released me from a hug. I stepped into the fire-place, even though the flames was there I couldn't feel them flickering at my feet and legs, I took a pinch of floo powder; "Diagon Alley!" I was off I zoomed past other fire places and finally I came out at the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace.

A few minutes later my dad came out where I just appeared. We spotted my mum and Scarlet having a drink. "What took you guys so long?" my mum asked as she paid for her and Scarlet's drinks and got off the stool, "Sorry I had to talk to Lexi and I couldn't find the house keys." Dad said. We left the Leaky Cauldron and headed towards Gringotts. As we was walking there I couldn't stop looking at all the different shops. The one I couldn't wait to go into was the Magical Emporium (the pet shop).

After a slow walk to Gringotts we went inside. "Hello, sir. I would like to go to Lexi Absoul's vault and Scarlet Grend's vault." my mum said to the Goblin. It looked over the counter at Scarlet and me then it spoke, "Do you have their keys?" It looked back at my mum who put both the keys onto the counter. "Beugro, you are to take Mr Absoul, Mrs Absoul, Miss Absoul and Miss Grend to the designated vaults." It said to a Goblin which appeared at his side. He gestured for us to follow him which we did. We ended up in a dark room with a cart big enough for about 7 people, we got on to it I sat next to my mum and my dad sat next to Scarlet. The cart sped off once we was all sat down, it went up, down, side to side and upside down.

My stomach began to feel funny just before we came to a halt. The cart stopped and we got out of it, Beugro led us to a vault with the number '132' engraved in gold, he put the key inside and turned it. The door unlocked and opened. "This is Miss Absoul's vault." Beugro said, my mum took out a brown leather bag and filled it with kunts, sickles and galleons. "Next vault please." My dad said and once again we was off zooming down and around the track it was on then it stopped again this time the number read '554' I realized we wasn't really far down from my vault. Beugro unlocked the door, "Miss Grend's vault." He said. Scarlet took loads of money out of her vault, when she was ready we got back inside the cart which took us back to where we started. Finally out of the bank we got an ice cream and talked about where to go next. Scarlet suggested Olivander's. "Sure honey, we can go there after this lovely ice cream." my mum said as she licked the dripping ice cream from the cone.

After we took the time to eat our ice creams we made our way to Olivander's. Once we got there the shop looked empty, dark and dusty like no one was ever there which was strange for a shop which should be bustling with students, my mum was first to walk in and I heard the chime off the bell over the door. Behind the counter there was movement which startled us suddenly Mister Olivander stood up, "Well hello Miss Absoul and Miss Grend, welcome. I hope the wand that is yours finds you. First we shall start with Miss Absoul." Olivander said as he gestured me forward to the counter. I did as he requested, he then went into the back and pulled out a few boxes. "Try this one, 7 inches, redwood dragon heart string and Veela hair." he said handing me a stunning wand.

I gave it a wave and the most amazing thing happened I produced a dazzling light which knocked Olivander off his feet, "Well I'll be - " he whispered. "Your wand has just found you, first time lucky as well. Many other's haven't gotten their wand on the first try." he smiled at me I smiled back and paid him for my wand, now it was Scarlet's turn. "Ah this seems like you, 9 inches willow, unicorn hair and snake fang. Give it a wave." Olivander said as he handed Scarlet the wand, the same thing happened to her only thing that was different is that the light wasn't dazzling like mine it was dark and eerie.

She too had found her wand on the first try, we went into all the shops we needed to and my mum picked up some more floo powder before we headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and back home.

Once we was home we put all our new school stuff in out cases and ready for Hogwarts. Mum made us all beans on toast as she is tired from all the walking and shopping, after tea and a nice hot chocolate we all went to bed excited and nervous about finally going to Hogwarts.

A/N  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to comment on my work,


	3. Chapter 3

The past week went by so quickly, it was already September 1st. My mum woke us up at 6am this morning. Thing's were real hectic as we rushed to have breakfast, get dressed and pack our cases. Finally thing seemed to calm down just a tad my dad put Scarlet's and mine trunk into the boot of the car as we all climbed in, the time on my watch now read 9:58 am. I told my dad as he started to put his seat belt on and get into the car's engine started, "Thank's for letting me know Lexi, I also looked at the clock in the dashboard." my dad replied. As the car reversed out of the drive I looked at my house as it'll be the last time I will see it till June/July time (the summer holidays.)

During our hours drive to King's Cross Station we all talked about the different houses, Scarlet was talking a lot and I barley got a word in. "Mum, what if I get put into a house you and dad don't approve off?" I asked, my mum turned to me and smiled, "Darling, I don't give a damn what house you're in. You are going to be a great witch one day and I am going to proud of you know matter where you're sorted, who you boyfriend is or how you turn out after Hogwarts." she placed her hand on mine to show she cares about me. Scarlet looked at us and glared for a minute before saying, "I wish my mum was like you Auntie Jasmine. She wants me in Slytherin, if I'm not then she told me she isn't really my mum and that I was a big mistake to be a witch." Scarlet looked away after talking. I wanted to hug her but it was hard to do so in the car, my parents never said anything until we arrived at King's Cross.

We unloaded the car and put our heavy cases on the trolleys, as we walked through to get to Platform 9 and 3/4 we got funny looks, I shrugged them off because they was merely Muggles which I had no business with. At last we had reached the gateway into the Platform 9 and 3/4. With excitement on Scarlet's and my faces we ran at the wall together, once we was through my parents arrived shortly after and there right in front of me was this amazing Scarlet coloured train, The Hogwarts Express, well at least we'll be getting there in style I laughed to myself, my mum moved us along and helped with putting our trunks on the train. There was five minutes left to spare we gave my parent's a quick hug and kiss, we boarded the train whilst saying goodbye. "Oh Lexi, Scarlet, you've forgotten something but don't worry I'll send to you when you get to Hogwarts!" my mum shouted as the Conductor was closing the doors to the train. I went to yell back but the door closed before I was able to say anything.

Scarlet and I found a compartment along the middle of the train. Once we sat down I looked out the window and noticed how quickly the scenery was changing. I turn to Scarlet who was looking around the compartment, "Are you nervous?" I ask her, this shocks her and her head snapped to face me. "No, I'm not nervous cousin. I am actually excited. How did you feel when you found out you was a witch?" Scarlet replied, I smiled and turned to the window again, I told Scarlet what happened that night even about the mysterious 'HE' my parents mentioned. She started to ask me questions, most of which I couldn't answer, we then delve into a conversation about what Hogwarts looked liked.

Mid-way through the conversation the door opened and stood there was a chubby boy with medium brown hair already wearing his Hogwarts robes, he was holding what seemed to be a large dark brown toad. We both look at him, I was first to speak. "Hi, would you like to sit in here?" I ask him smiling. The boy nodded and took a seat next to myself. "My name is Neville Longbottom, I am a pure blood although I don't show that I'm a wizard my Gran thought I was a Squib." He said, Scarlet tried not to laugh at him, "I'm Scarlet Grend, and that is my cousin Lexi Absoul. I think I'm also a pure blood but I don't know who my father is." Scarlet nodded in my direction to show my turn to speak, which I did. "As you know I'm Lexi, I am a half blood. My dad is a pure blood and my mother was a muggle, they both went to Hogwarts." I smiled. After a short time we started talking yet again about the lessons we will be taught. I was most looking forward to Potions and History of Magic. As we spoke the door opened and stood there was a girl with bushy brown hair wearing her robes, she looked at us all and then she spoke, "Hi Neville, I guess you found Trevor then?" Neville looked up and smiled, "Yes thank you Hermione. I take it we are near Hogwarts then?" The girl, Hermione, gave a weak smile. "Yes, we are. You two better get your robes on." Then she left our compartment. "I'll just turn around whilst you both change." Neville said, well at least he has respect for women I thought to myself. It didn't take long for us to get changed into our new school robes once we were done I had some off my pack up which my mum made for me and Scarlet. Neville had some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and shared them with myself and Scarlet, we was having a good laugh when we had flavors that tasted revolting.

The train then came to a halt at Hogsmade station, I opened the compartment door and followed everyone out of the train. Once stood on the platform I heard someone shouting "First years this way!" as I moved towards the guy shouting someone grabbed my arm and dragged me forward.. "Excuse me can you let me go please?" I asked the blond-haired boy, we arrived at the man who was shouting for the first years to come to him. The blonde boy looked at me and smiled, "Your welcome." Then he darted off to find his friends, so I guessed. The man who I have only just got a good look at was huge, he had a really bushy beard and hair, his eyes are beetle like and he was wearing a green top and hairy brown trousers. He looked down at me, "Ello there, you must be a first year. Welcome. I am Rubeus Hagrid Grounds Keeper at Hogwarts. You're guna enjoy it 'ere." I smiled at him and he went back to shouting for first years. Once all the first years were gathered around Hagrid, he led us to where a dozen boats sat floating in the water. "Right, you've gotta get in 'em so we can get to the castle. Four to a boat please." He said, Neville, Scarlet and I got into a boat and out of no where so did the same blond-haired boy. We never spoke.

We had finally stopped at the boat house and we clambered out, everyone was staring at the castles beauty. Hagrid lead us all to the castle, through the main entrance door till we ended up outside the Great Hall where a witch dressed in pale lime robes, she had her hair in a bun and was also wearing a black witches hat. She was holding a roll of parchment and smiled as we all arrived.

"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. In just a few moments you will be joining your class mates, but before that happens you will be sorted into one of four houses, these are; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Once sorted you will sit at the table which represents your house. You can earn points for your house which will be added up at the end of the year to see which house will win the house cup. Now bare with me whilst I go see if they are ready for you." She said, then disappeared behind the oak doors. Across from where me and Scarlet was stood the blond-haired boy was talking to two other boys. One had very messy black hair, he was wearing round glasses and the other boy was ginger and freckly. I tried to listen to the conversation but before I could move myself closer Professor McGonagall returned. "They're ready for you now." She said beckoning us to follow her, which we did.

We all followed Professor Mcgonagoll into the Great Hall, as we walked in my eyes was all over the place. The ceiling had floating candles and it looked like the night sky, "This is amazing." I whisper to Scarlet who was only facing forward not even glancing around as everyone else and myself was. We finally came to a halt in front of a long table with what looked like all the professors sat along it and in front of that was a three-legged stool which sat a rather old beaten looking hat.

Professor Mcgonagoll stood next to the stool and pick up the hat as she unrolled the parchment. "When I call you're name you are to sit upon the stool and I'll place the hat on your head. Once you have been sorted you will go sit at your house table. Lexi Absoul." Professor Mcgonagoll called out. I nervously walked up to the stool, as I sat on it I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I chose to focus on one spot at the back of the room. The hat was placed on my head and it spoke, "So you're the second Absoul to attend Hogwarts, your father did great in Hufflepuff but you are so different you are brave, smart, cunning and brilliant. Where to put you? I know you'd do great in all houses... Well better be Slytherin!" the hat shouted. Mcgonagoll took the hat off my head and I went to the Slytherin table where they was clapping and cheering. Harry Potter got sorted into Gryffindor as was Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. It was Scarlet's turn. I could tell she was scared. "Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted, the table clapped loudly. I watched as the blonde boy Draco was being sorted also into Slytherin, he came over to the table and sat next to me and his two friends.

Now the sorting was over an old man rose and walked to the podium behind where we was just sorted. "Welcome to those who are new and welcome back to those who are returning. I want to let you all know that the Forbidden Forest is as it says forbidden. Mr Flitch the caretaker would also like me to remind you that no magic is permitted in the corridors. Let the feast begin." As he spoke it was like magic. I took everything in. I looked to the plates and food just appeared and everyone started stuffing their faces like they've never been fed. I helped myself to a bit of everything and began eating, Draco turned to me smiling. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I had other things on my mind." I looked at him, "It's okay. I know your name now and I hope we could become friends?" I ask. "Sure Lexi." he replied.

After the feast had ended Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat for the second time and stood in front of the podium. "I hope we are all full of food and drink. I would like you all to now go to your dormitories and get use to your new home. I bid you all goodnight." he said smiling. Almost at once the prefects stood up calling to the first years to follow them.

The Slytherin first years followed the prefects out of the Great Hall straight across the entrance hall down some stone steps, down a corridor then left, left, right, left and right again until we reached a portrait of a very old man who looking gloomy and bored. The portrait looked at us, "Password." he said in a rather dull voice. "Pureblood." spoke the prefect, the portrait swung open and we entered the most beautiful room I have ever seen, I felt a small gasp leave my lips as I looked around.

A/N - Might be a while till chapter four is up, still writing it.


End file.
